Tiempos en el ejercito
by hikaru117
Summary: LevixReader. Levi está en el escuadrón de reconocimiento y es el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad, un soldado que no tiene tiempo para preocuparse de algo tan banal como un "lazo" hacia nadie, al menos ya no más. El te odiará, te escupirá maldiciones y te hará sufrir más que nunca pero…¿Será que eso será capaz de cambiar? Tu eres una soldado con un pasado oscuro que...
1. Prologo

_LevixReader. Levi está en el escuadrón de reconocimiento y es el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad, un soldado que no tiene tiempo para preocuparse de algo tan banal como un "lazo" hacia nadie, al menos ya no más. El te odiará, te escupirá maldiciones y te hará sufrir más que nunca pero…¿Será que eso será capaz de cambiar?_

 _Tu eres una soldado con un pasado oscuro que no le quita la sonrisa del día a día, te sientes identificada con el ya que su cruz es parecida._

Esta es una historia acerca del método en que los lazos entre las personas se van formando y como se fortalecen a través del tiempo, en este caso esas personas son Levi y el lector de esta historia, ósea tu mi querido lector, tu eres el protagonista.

Tuve la idea después de ver Shingeki no Kyojin y me pareció que lo más indicado seria palpar mis pensamientos en papel así que…si lo que estás buscando es leer una historia larga llena de temas serios, drama y sufrimiento, esta te gustara. Oh también esta primera parte es tan solo el prólogo, para que conozcas un poco de tu pasado en este universo y la personalidad que llegaste a desarrollar.

 **Prologo**

 _ **Una tranquila tarde hace 20 años atrás…**_

 _Recuerdo que era tan solo una pequeña niña de cinco años corriendo entre las calles de_ _Shiganshina, un niño y una niña gemelos que vivían cerca de mi casita me estaban molestando, llevaban haciéndolo un buen tiempo ya, pero esta vez las palabras se habían convertido en algo físico y ellos habían decidido lanzarme rocas y empujarme contra un rió._

 _Sabía que me odiaban desde que los conocí, mi mama me decía que era porque me tenían envidia, que mis ojos eran más bonitos y profundos que los de ellos y mi pelo dejaba una sensación suave que también lo hacía más lindo, pero yo no lo veía así, yo no veía nada especial en mí y tampoco me importaba realmente, siempre tuve esta idea de que lo bonito está dentro de ti, en tu corazón._

 _Llegué empapada a mi casita cuando supe que había perdido a los dos, se habían cansado de perseguirme aparentemente. Mi hogar estaba en la esquina de una calle contigua al muro de Shiganshina, era algo pequeña pero muy acogedora. Mi mama me reprimió al entrar en esas condiciones así que corrí hacia mi papa a abrazarlo, él siempre me reconfortaba cuando era regañada y viceversa. Tan solo me sonrió y abrazo con su único brazo derecho, había perdido el izquierdo en una de sus tantas batallas._

 _Mi papa trabajo en el escuadrón de reconocimiento hace cinco años atrás, exactamente mi edad. El salía de estas gigantes murallas con un grupo de hombres grandes y valientes para hacer misiones a favor de la humanidad, así que crecí llena de historias acerca de ellos, de lo increíbles que eran y de la cantidad de hombres que habían perdido, papa nunca me ocultaba nada, era_ _sincero conmigo y yo lo agradecía, a mama no le gustaba ya que era muy inocente para saber esas cosas y no las entendía muy bien la verdad pero me sentía triste al saber que papa no volvería a ver a sus compañeros y que su brazo jamás volvería porque había sido devorado por un titán._

 _ **Mama y papa, ellos fueron mis primeros lazos.**_

-Papa…¿podrías enseñarme a pelear?-

 _Recuerdo que le pregunte unos meses después de que comenzaron a golpearme, no le quería decir porque quería aprender por más que me lo preguntara, el acoso se había vuelto mayor y ya yo estaba cansada de no hacer nada y huir, quería enfrentarlos._

-Está bien hija…Te enseñare- _me dijo finalmente después de tanta insistencia-_ siempre y cuando recuerdes esto; las peleas para los titanes, jamás para los humanos-

 _Lo mire con decepción notoria en mi cara, pero sus palabras siguientes me animaron muchísimo._

-A menos que… _ **debas**_ hacerlo _. –_

 _Asentí con mi cabeza sin entender sus palabras del todo, yo solo estaba emocionada por aprender. Y así estuve un año entero practicando con mi padre, aprendí sus poses para pelear, los puntos débiles en las personas, los puntos débiles de los titanes (usando un árbol como modelo para titán) y sentí que mis brazos y piernas se hacían más y más fuertes. Ya no dolía tanto que me golpearan, y ya no tenía tanto miedo._

 _Aun me faltaba mucho por aprender pero…¡Tenia todo el tiempo del mundo!..._

 _Oh vaya, que equivocada estaba._

 _ **Aquel día…Mi corazón estaba a punto de detenerse.**_

 _Estaba jugando en el patio y escuche un ruido adentro de mi casita, entre corriendo con un dibujo en la mano y todo lo que vi fue sangre en las paredes, en el piso, en los muebles…y mucha más sangre en la ropa de mi mama tirada en el suelo._

-¡M-Mama….!-

 _Había dos señores con sombrero y un cuchillo en una mano, uno ensangrentado y el otro no. Estaba estática ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡Mama! ¿Papa? Allí me di cuenta que papa estaba arrodillado y amarrado, me miraba con miedo, con miedo y lágrimas en los ojos._

-Oh vaya- _le escuche decir a uno de los hombres con traje negro_ \- ¿Acaso tuviste una queridita hija? Espera, esta no se parece mucho a ti. –

 _¿Parecerse? ¿De que estaría hablando?_

-Corre mi vida….¡Corre muy lejos y no vuelvas, _!- _papa grito mi nombre y me dijo que corriera-_

 _Pero yo seguía sin poder moverme, quería acercarme a mama, pero mis pies no respondían al ver que ella no se movía, miré a papa a los ojos una vez más y…Esa fue la última vez que vi sus ojos brillar. Uno de los hombres lo apuñalo en todo el corazón, leí sus labios después de que lo habían lastimado "Corre" me seguía insistiendo, hasta que sus ojos se apagaron en su totalidad y yo seguía… tan solo parada allí._

-Bueno…la idea era no dejar testigos, no quería tener que matar a una niña, pero…- _le escuche decir al otro hombre con el cuchillo ensangrentado-_

 _ **Y en ese momento supe que debía correr.**_

 _ **Y que este mundo era realmente cruel.**_

 _Lo último que recuerdo es que pasé días hambrienta y perdida en la ciudad, ese día corrí tan frenéticamente que no me di cuenta a donde iba, la noche era muy oscura y tenebrosa, mis pies descalzos no aguantaban el dolor, pero si me detenía me harían lo que le hicieron a mama y papa. Y yo no quería ¡No quería morir!_

" _Morir" entonces supe el significado de que papa no volviera a ver a sus amigos._

 _Y llore, llore mientras corría, llore mientras descansaba de correr, llore cuando caía desmayada en un callejón por el cansancio. Estuve llorando por varios días, hasta que mis lágrimas se secaron y dejaron de salir._

 _Estaba tan lejos de casa que termine en el siguiente muro, papa me había hablado de eso…Me acerque a uno de los guardias desesperadamente, pidiéndole ayuda, y él me miro con cara de incomprensión por un momento._

 _Era un hombre alto y de pelo rojizo, parecía estoico y pensativo, yo creí que no me ayudaría hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa paso por su cara._

-Ah, estas perdida. Déjame ayudarte pequeña- _sentí un impulso eléctrico al momento que tomo mi mano, pero no supe que hacer. –_

 _Sentí un golpe en el cuello y todo se volvió negro…Cuando desperté, tenía los ojos vendados y solo pude escuchar que me estaban llevando a un lugar llamado_ _ **"ciudad subterránea".**_ _Había escuchado de ese lugar por mi papa también…y temblé._

 _Pasaron muchos años para que pudiera salir de esa miseria, ya era una mujer. Había sido marcada, pero había sobrevivido teniendo una meta clara en mi mente…Me uniría a la tropa de reconocimiento como mi padre y encontraría a sus malditos asesinos…Les preguntare porque los mataron, para después matarlos._

 **Fin del Prologo**

¡Bueno esto es todo por ahora! el primer capitulo se llamara " **Entrando a las tropas"** ya tengo una parte escrita pero, no quiero subirlo hasta que no este totalmente revisado y terminado. ¡Un poquitin de paciencia por favor!

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, se que esta primera parte es muy corta pero pues, es tan solo un poco de historia de su pasado.

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

-A aquellos que no hayan entendido; cuando menciono "_" es porque es el espacio donde va su nombre, es decir, cuando usan su nombre en una oración, no me se el nombre de cada uno de mis lectores y como ustedes son las protagonistas, ustedes sabrán x)

-Las únicas descripciones físicas de ustedes resaltantes es que tienen un hermoso y suave cabello con ojos muy profundos.

-Eren, Mikasa y Armin probablemente son bebes en el tiempo en que comienza esta historia, así que la destrucción de Shinganshina aun no ha sucedido.


	2. Capitulo I- Entrando a las Tropas

**Capítulo I**

 **Entrando a las tropas**

" _Ese primer año en que entré a la tropa de reconocimiento conocí a Hanji Zoe, una loca obsesionada con los titanes, al futuro comandante Erwin Smith, un hombre alto de semblante estoico y al Heichou o Capitán Levi Ackerman, un hombre con una mirada terrorífica. "_

 _Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana cuando _ estaba despertando lentamente, tenía grandes ojeras en sus ojos y sentía la cabeza pesada. No había podido dormir, de nuevo, así que se quedó observando el techo durante unos minutos sin hacer más nada, cubriéndose con las sabanas de la cama. La temperatura en el ambiente era muy baja y su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a esa época del año. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de algunas de sus cansadas compañeras en la habitación que compartían desde hace ya un mes y se preguntaba como ellas podían dormir tan pacíficamente._

 _Exactamente un mes era el tiempo que llevaba fuera de la ciudad subterránea…_

 _Estuvo alrededor de una hora más divagando perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que decidió levantarse; bajo los pies, doblo los codos y se afinco en su propio peso intentando no caer ya que estaba durmiendo en la parte de arriba de una litera._

 _Luego salió silenciosamente de la habitación y se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo aparente. _ aún estaba conociendo el lugar, sus deberes solo la llevaban a conocer ciertas áreas del lugar. Así que decidio que esta seria su oportunidad para explorar un poco..Estaba tan distraída observando a su alrededor, admirando el techo, las ventanas, el exterior (vaya que extrañaba ver el cielo)…Que de repente choco con alguien al caminar._

-¡Ah!..Disculpa- _dijo inmediatamente y volteo para ver quién era-_

-¡Ahh no no, tranquila!...- __ escucho una voz muy animada a pesar de ser tan temprano en la mañana y vio como la persona con la que se tropezó la escaneaba de pies a cabeza._ -¡Oye, espera! ¿Tu eres esa chica que viene de la ciudad subterránea verdad? -

-Eh si yo lo soy...- _respondió con voz baja, preguntándose como rayos esa persona sabia esa información.. que únicamente había comentado al comandante_ -

-¡Ohh es un placer entonces!- _dijo estrechando su mano y sacudiéndola fuertemente, _ solo abrió bastante los ojos sorprendida por su confianza_ \- ¡Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe! Soy de los reclutas del año pasado. Escuche cosas de ti y me pareció bastante interesante, veras, soy algo…bastante curiosa y no todos los días te encuentras con alguien salido de esa pocilga–

 _Y por alguna razón su ánimo le hizo recordar a el que ella misma alguna vez tuvo. Desde ese momento, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sonrió._

\- ¿Pocilga? - _rio levemente y Hanji se sintió confundida_ \- ¿Puedo decirte Hanji, Hanji-san? Esta bien, pues sabes Hanji… ¡Pocilga es poco! - _alzaste tu mano con decisión y una gran sonrisa en la cara, despues te señalaste-_ Mi nombre es _. ¿Sabes? Parece que tu también eres una persona muy interesante Hanji-san, creo que eres la primera que me ha hecho reír en meses-

-Ohhh- _se acomodó los lentes-_ entonces supongo que nos llevaremos muy bien! Si reírte es lo que quieres déjame que te cuente algunas cosas divertidas de este lugar – _sonrió con picardía._

Ese fue el comienzo tan particular de su amistad con Hanji, quien desde entonces no se separa de _ pues…ella era la única en entender su extraña rareza.

Mientras que con el futuro comandante Erwin su relación empezó siendo más sutil. Un saludo cordial y una invitación a las tropas de reconocimiento, así comenzó…Por supuesto, después de que otros sucesos también ocurrieran antes de ello.

_ creyó que nunca se sentiría cómoda cerca de ese hombre, era serio, dedicado a su trabajo y esperaba mucho de sus reclutas, algo en su voz y su mirada le daba la sensación de que el la veía como un mero objeto, sin embargo, ya después de unos meses mas de haber ingresado _ había conseguido una sonrisa sincera de su parte y unos ojos expectativos hacia su persona.

Aun recuerda el dia en que le hablo por primera vez de manera informal.

-¿_, estas robando galletas de chocolate con leche?-

 _Oh si, esa fue la primera frase que Erwin cruzo con ella después de meses de haber ingresado como recluta._

-¡S-Señor _!-_ se volteo en dirección a la imponente voz detrás, pues estaba sentada frente a una barra donde había un plato lleno de galletas y un vaso de leche a su derecha-_ ¡Digo Capitan! No es lo que piensa…-

 _El hombre que tenia un rostro bastante serio, la miraba fijamente demandando una respuesta. Esta demás mencionar que la comida escaseaba y un plato tan simple como el que ella disfrutaba en ese momento no podía ser tomado por los reclutas._

-Capitan Erwin..Esto no es lo que usted cree..Yo… _-Ella intento mantener la mirada pero no pudo y la bajo afligida hacia el cemento del suelo, dijera lo que dijera sabía que ese hombre no la entendería-_ Yo lo estoy haciendo por Elliot, usted sabe, uno de los reclutas que entro hace algunos meses conmigo…La verdad no estoy segura de que lo recuerde _-suspiro y callo por unos momentos, para después volver a hablar y mirarlo a los ojos, el seguía observándola en silencio_ -…El murió en la ultima expedición afuera de las murallas de hace tres días. Antes no paraba de hablar de lo que haría cuando todo esto terminara…cuando derrotáramos a los titanes…Y… Esta era una de ellas..- _movió su mano para que viera la galleta-_ El nunca había probado esto y lo deseaba con tanta pasión, su olor le fascinaba. Y sabe capitán… yo odio las galletas de chocolate con leche ya que tuve la oportunidad de probarlas en mi niñez y se lo desagradables que son, pero no pude decírselo…Asi que... Pretendí hacer esto en su honor, por algo que el no pudo hacer en vida…pero llevo mas o menos una hora sin comérmela… -

-¿Eran tu y el cercanos?- _Erwin_ _finalmente hablo, sin inmutarse-_

-¿Elliot y yo? No realmente…Solo hable con el algunas veces pero fueron suficiente para darme cuenta de algo.. Realmente, creo que debemos vivir el presente y no desperdiciar ningún segundo. Y no me malinterprete, con gusto daría mi vida por la tropa, pero quisiera llevarme algún recuerdo _"bonito"_ de que estuve viva antes de hacerlo-

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio, donde el solo la seguía observando, _ se comenzó a sentir algo nerviosa, pero no despegaba su mirada…Estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que el se movió-

Y se sentó a su lado, tomando una de las galletas y metiéndoselas en la boca.

-No me parece que tengan mal sabor, señorita _. Pienso que no todos los cadetes recuerdan a sus compañeros y menos de esta manera en especial…Asi que debería darle otro intento, por el cadete Elliot.-

Ella solo volvió a ver la galleta que tenia en la mano y asintió. La probo y extrañamente por primera vez en su vida le supo bien. Volteo a ver al capitán con sorpresa en su rostro, la cual aumento aun mas al darse cuenta de que el le estaba sonriendo y mirándola de una forma que no entendería hasta mucho despues.

-¿Se da cuenta? Solo debe seguir adelante, _-

Ella solo sonrió como pudo con la boca llena, y el le sobo la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro o una niña pequeña justo antes de irse por la puerta de la cocina. Le tomo algunos minutos darse cuenta de que las galletas jamás le habían sabido tan bien y de que no dejaba de sonreír.

Contrario a todo lo que fue conocer a Levi Heichou.

De hecho las cosas fueron extremadamente menos fáciles que con Hanji y Erwin. Levi Ackerman no era un hombre fácil, era exigente, grosero, un obsesivo de la limpieza y muchas cosas mas, pero sobre todo, era el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, alguien bastante temible. _ no le presto atención la primera vez que lo vio debido a que cuando Erwin la recluto en las tropas, ella estaba demasiado sorprendida de que la hubieran aceptado tal como era aun conociendo su procedencia, como para importarle. Sin embargo, sus constantes comentarios hirientes, secos y falta de respeto comenzaron a hacerle notar sobre el carácter de su capitán. Y es que esa manera tan grosera de hablar solo podía venir de un lugar, de la boca de Levi Ackerman.

A quien le fuiste asignada como parte de su equipo de entrenamiento.

Y eso la hizo querer no solo seguir adelante por su familia, si no por su propio orgullo y honor hacia las tropas.


End file.
